


Пять шагов

by Lethys



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: Привыкать к симбиоту было не так легко, как казалось на первый взгляд...





	Пять шагов

Говорят, чтобы отвлечься от чего-то, окунитесь с головой в работу. Либо найдите хобби, которое будет отнимать силы и время.

И последние две недели Эдди Брок работал на износ. При таком темпе Эдди, возвращаясь домой, уже давно размотался бы на байке об столб, но Веном поддерживает его организм в тонусе. От усталости и потребности во сне симбиот не может полностью избавить, но, по крайней мере, Брок доходил до своей квартиры не по стеночке.

Он так изматывал себя, что не было сил возражать призыву симбиота пойти кого-нибудь сожрать. Первоначально, они договаривались есть плохих, очень плохих, людей в крайних случаях, но.

НО.

Сейчас ситуация оказалась пущена на самотёк.

Как только Эдди возвращался домой, то прямо в одежде плюхался на кровать.

«Прости, если со мной стало скучно и неинтересно, но я устал и хочу спать», — как-то раз подумал он.

_— Ну, что ты, — усмехнулся Веном. — Мне, наоборот, даже нравится, как ты упрямишься. Пытаешься отрицать свои потребности… Отказываешься от моей помощи._

Эдди тогда бессильно зашипел в подушку.

А началось всё довольно неожиданно, как раз две недели назад.

Не сразу удалось свыкнуться с тем, что находишься не один в своих же мыслях. Эдди имел неосторожность подумать о поцелуе в лесу. Ему было чертовски интересно… любопытно, что это было. Ему не нужно было задавать вопрос вслух, Веном мог спокойно прочитать это в его сознании.

_— Тебе всего лишь… **любопытно**? — глумился Веном._

— Энн сказала, это был ты, — не обращая внимания на насмешливый тон симбиота, сказал Брок. — Но она была в замешательстве, так что, можно подумать, это всё-таки она поцеловала меня, просто не хотела этого признавать.

_— Наивный._

— Да ладно! – не поверил Брок. — Нет, ты сейчас серьёзно? Зачем тебе это?

_— Я говорил, что ты начинаешь мне нравиться? Хотелось показать это._

— Небось, у меня и Энн подглядел?

_— Да._

Так, ладно. Это была одна из неловких пауз в его жизни. Впрочем, стоило ли удивляться тому, что инопланетное существо, поселяющееся в сознании людей, знает о них всё. Вот, прямо-таки… **всё**?

— Насколько глубоко ты можешь проникнуть в воспоминания? — Эдди прекрасно осознавал, что наступал на охуенно тонкий лёд.

_— Достаточно, чтобы увидеть, чем вы с Энн занимались. Ну, или чем занимался ты, до того, как встретил её, если тебе **это** интересно. Конечно, интересно. Иначе бы не спрашивал._

— О’кей, подловил, — вроде Эдди был уже взрослым мальчиком, но щёки горели от стыда, как у подростка, которого застали за… просмотром порнухи, например.

Однажды он поймал себя на мысли, что хочет… повторить этот поцелуй. Но ему показалось это возмутительным и пошлым. А ещё это сложно было представить. И ведь тогда Веном, как думал Брок, тактично промолчал.

Оказалось, он просто выжидает, когда носитель сдастся сам.

_— Вот **это** ты и отрицаешь, Эдди. Тебе нужна близость._

— Какая, нахер, близость, если я первое время из-за тебя поссать нормально не мог!? – сорвался Брок. — Не говоря уже об остальном…

_— Зачем стесняться своих желаний? Сдерживаться? Это ведь вредно для нашего организма._

— Замолчи. Не развивай эту тему.

_— Чем больше ты сдерживаешься, тем раздражительнее становишься. Раздражаешься ты — раздражаюсь я. А жрать людей нельзя. Это копится в нас. Замкнутый круг получается._

— Так… Так! Вот не надо… — нервно засмеялся Брок, грозя пальцем. — Не надо всё на меня скидывать, ладно? Я уже говорил, и неоднократно думал, почему я не могу ни с кем сойтись. Из-за, мать твою, тебя.

_— Мы можем вернуть себе Энн. Она нас поймёт._

— Ага. А Дэна мы куда денем?

_— Сожрём._

Эдди закатил глаза. Опять двадцать пять. У симбиота есть одно и то же решение просто на все случаи жизни. Брок не мог не согласиться, что решение, само по себе, довольно-таки действенное. К сожалению, не ко всем ситуациям она подходит.

— И об этом я, кажется, упоминал: это не так работает, — пояснил Эдди. — Если мы сожрём Дэна, Энн не то, что к нам не вернётся, она даже видеть нас не захочет. Оно нам надо?

_— Нет, — нехотя согласился Веном._

— Я тоже так думаю.

После повисла спасительная пауза. Эдди уже было выдохнул, что Венома утомил их трёп, но неожиданно...

_— Ты хочешь, чтоб его не стало._

Так было бы проще вернуться к Энн. Снова быть с ней…

— Хотеть и делать — разные вещи, — терпеливо объяснял Эдди. — Люди всякое думают друг о друге на эмоциях, сгоряча. Но это вовсе не означает, что они хотят причинить обидчику вред.

Веном недовольно заворчал. Он был недоволен, что эта охота всё ещё под запретом.

Брок закрыл глаза. Минута, вторая. В голове молчание. Кажется, ему наконец-то разрешают, **позволяют** , уснуть.

Как вовремя: он дико устал.


End file.
